Nuestro Secreto
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Hermione no sabe cómo empezó pero Draco se vuelve todo en su vida...Sexual,porque su corazón está ligado a Ronald Weasley..por tantos años juntos,nada más.Y a su vez,Draco Malfoy cada vez necesita más a Hermione. XD Drarmione
1. Séptimo Piso

Disclaimer:Nada de esto es mío sinode la fabulosa JKRowling.Sólo la historia y comenten!!!

**1.-¿Sabes?**

-¿Sabes porqué le gusta tanto a Weasley y Potter hacerte enojar, Granger?-Preguntó Malfoy mientras la arrinconaba en el baño de prefectos-Porque te ves tan linda…-Susurró con voz tremendamente sensual a su oído- Tus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, tus mejillas-Con su mano fría fue recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con parsimoniosa ansiedad-se sonrosan, tu voz se vuelve tan sensual-acercó sus labios a los de ella-creo que es lo más cercano a verte después de tener sexo..tan satisfecha…

Hermione Granger se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis enloquecedor cuando las manos de Draco recorrieron las líneas de su cuerpo. No podía articular palabra alguna estando él tan cerca. Temblaba de rabia por las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar..¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que sus amigos la hacían enfadar sólo por imaginársela después del sexo? Era una idea tan descabellada y a la vez halagadora, pues él mismo la hacía enojar y jamás la dejaba sola hasta que se le pasara el enfado…Quería pegar a Malfoy…

Pero en el momento en que ella se decidió abofetear a Malfoy, él la soltó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Como me imaginaba, una sangre sucia como tú no sería capaz de nada, Doña perfecta..-Y se marchó.

Entonces Hermione tuvo el firme impulso de alcanzarlo y lanzarle un hechizo que le hiciera crecer las uñas de esos pies tan condenadamente perfectos, o lo colgaría del tobillo y lo llevaría al armario evanescente del séptimo piso y entonces ya no tendría que preocuparse en Historia de la Magia por no poner atención al perderse en aquella espalda triangular y sus brazos tan fuertes, o en Cuidado de la criaturas Mágicas cuando se quitaba la túnica por el calor de Junio y entonces no soñaría con una noche con él…Sí, aquello era lo que necesitaba, borrarlo de su mente, de su cuerpo hambriento y de sus sueños húmedos…

Salió corriendo para alcanzarlo y por detrás lanzarle una maldición que la hiciera olvidarse de él..un Obliviatus…Un momento, la maldición era para él no para ella…Aunque también podría hacer aparecer un mullido cojín para ambos...en un aula abandonada…

Empezó a aminorar la marcha, pues estaba consciente que no lo alcanzaría y siguió disfrutando de sus fantasías con Draco Malfoy encima de ella.

-Caramba, estoy en el séptimo piso-murmuró cuando vio dónde estaba.-Debería de regresar…-Pero una mano la jaló de la túnica y la introdujo en lo que parecía un armario por fuera.

-¿Hablando sola, Granger?-Murmuró una voz arrogantemente perfecta y sensual.-Eso es síntoma de locura..Aunque una locura por mí sería mucho mejor. Yo te la sabría bajar.

-¿Ah si?-Contestó Hermione sin saber muy bien qué hacía-Y que pasaría si yo me lo puedo bajar solita?- ¡Madre mía! Ésa no era ella, sino la chica que se pasaba horas mirando a Draco en el comedor, en pociones, en DCA, en herbología , en sus sueños, en sus cuadernos, Todo era Draco Malfoy.

El chico pareció un poco sorprendido por su respuesta tan ingenua, más solo compuso su sonrisa de medio lado y se acercó un poco más en aquél armario tan pequeño y acalorado

.- Mira Granger, Te creería si me lo demuestras…-Dijo mientras le plantó un pequeño beso en el cuello- Si tu me enseñas, yo te enseño-Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas y subieron hasta sus hombros, estaba tan cerca de su boca que sentía su aliento caliente, tan abrasador y perversamente seductor…

Hermione ya no se podía resistir, era demasiado para ella, para Doña Perfecta, como él solía llamarle. Se paró de puntitas e inhalando fuertemente, tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de él y lo besó con fiereza.

Parecía que eso lo tomó por sorpresa, de la cual se repuso rápidamente, pues le devolvió el beso mientras dejaba a sus manos vagar libremente por aquél cuerpo tan deseado desde quinto, sus formas curvas y perfectas, sus caderas anchas, su cintura estrecha, sus pechos tan firmes y grandes. Entonces Draco metió su lengua en la de ella y se unieron en un beso sofocantemente exquisito. La oyó gemir de placer cuando él subió un poco su falda y acarició sus muslos largos y grandes.

Hacía tanto tiempo que la anhelaba, la ansiaba con lo más recóndito de su mente y cuerpo. Y ahora por fin la tenía entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía ante él un cuerpo como el que jamás había tocado, frágil, delicado, de curvas redondas y bien hechas, muslos grandes y piernas largas, tez blanca, ojos adorablemente cafés y voz llena de placer, sin mentiras ni preámbulos.

-Hermione…-Susurró. Más la chica siguió buscando en la oscuridad su boca sin dar caso a lo que él decía-Hermione .-Volvió a intentar.

Entonces ella se paró en seco, tal vez él intentaba decirle que se había equivocado o estaba borracho, que jamás se metería con una sangre sucia. Lo miró con ojos asustados, pues él se dio cuenta y sonrió.- Es que el lugar es demasiado pequeño ¿ no crees?-Dijo Draco mientras la volvía a besar. En ése momento el armario se volvió una confortable y cálida habitación, había una chimenea prendida como única iluminación y una cama grande y llena de cojines en el medio.

La chica rió por lo bajo y lo tomó de la mano decidida, él se dejó guiar, mientras unos nervios inesperados lo invadían…

-Te amo Hermione- dijo Draco.

-Y pensar que esto empezó..¿Porqué empezó?...-Respondió la chica risueña.

-Por ser tan condenadamente perfecta-Dijo Draco y la besó.

Hola!!!!primer chap de un fic espero sensasional!!

comenten please!!!!


	2. Malfoy Embustero

**Nuestro Secreto**

**disclaimer: nada de esto es mío,sino de la fabulosa JKRowling. saludos a todos los que leen este fic!! prometo seguirlo si recibo reviwes!!jajaja besos!!!!**

**2.-Malfoy embustero**

…..

-¡ay mierda!- Gimió Draco en la oscuridad de su habitación- Un sueño, fue sólo un sueño.- Se repetía el chico mientras intentaba caminar hacia el baño sin hacer ruido.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- susurraba Draco mientras se mojaba la cara con agua helada- Estúpida Granger mira lo que me hiciste, aún en mis sueños te inmiscuyes y haces de las tuyas…Mírame todo empapado.- Dijo el chico mirándose al espejo.- Eres una cualquiera Granger, si sólo te tuviera aquí mismo…-_te tomaría _pensó.

Miró hacia la ventana, aún era de noche pese a su cuarto estaba en las mazmorras y el lago que rodeaba Hogwarts chocaba contra las paredes de su habitación, tenían unos vitrales encantados como el techo del gran comedor, así que estuviesen enterrados o no, siempre había luz en su habitación. Era una tontería desear tomar el fresco, pues si se abría la ventana, la brisa del mar saltaba por el cuarto.

Draco abrió la regadera y se metió sin esperar que el agua se calentara, entre más fría mejor para su cuerpo. Aunque su cabeza pidiera agua hirviendo para poder borrar ésas imágenes con la sangre sucia en la sala de los menesteres, cada una se repetía dolorosamente, una y otra vez, en cámara lenta y a todo volumen.

Cuando salió del baño comenzaba a amanecer y los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle se oían más fuertes ése día, seguramente estuvieron toda la noche fuera de la sala, acosando a alguna pequeña linda de primero o segundo y luego emborrachándose y pegando a los elfos domésticos. A veces, él mismo se sorprendía de la actitud de aquéllos dos siendo tan cavernícolas. Y otras tantas veces, también se sorprendía de la actitud que él tomaba, ya no le gustaba atormentar a los niños más pequeños, ni quitarles sus dulces o llamarlos de forma ofensiva. Ni siquiera Potter pipote le llamaba la atención cuando lo encontraba besándose apasionadamente con la menor de los Weasley en los pasillos desiertos. Algo le ocurría, o estaba madurando o aquella Granger lo estaba idiotizando, no sabía por cuál inclinarse, si a veces tenía un poco más de cada cosa…

Se visitó y bajó a desayunar, desde hacía unos meses, se pasaba la mayor parte del día solo, sin Crabbe, Goyle o Zabini. Y desde hacía semanas evitaba a Pansy pues un día después de comer una rana de chocolate que ésta le ofreció, amaneció en la cama de ella sin recordar nada. Jamás le había gustado en serio, sólo lo hacía para molestar a Goyle quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y cada vez que los veía juntos rompía algo. Pero ella se enamoró de él y ése amor se volvió obsesión y posesión de algo que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, el lugar habitual de los amigos de ella era en medio, y aún no habían llegado, así que tomó una tostada y le untó mantequilla, leyó el Profeta y resolvió los crucigramas de diversión Muggle. Y cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta de madera, vio a tres personas acercarse aparentemente discutiendo acaloradamente. Se escondió detrás de una armadura y escuchó:

-Dime Harry, cuántas veces te lo debo de decir, Ronald y yo somos felices, no sé porque insistes en que debería salir con alguien más. ¿Acaso no es él tu mejor amigo?- Dijo Hermione.

-Que sea mi amigo no significa que tú no lo seas y eso significa que sé cuando no eres feliz. Hace tres años hubiera apostado mi saeta de fuego a que con él serías feliz, pero hoy ya no, Hermione- Dijo Harry más bajo.

-Acéptalo Hermione, Ron ya no es para ti, así como Lavender no era para él en sexto. Todos cambiamos y yo creo que necesitas otro cambio, escucha, tal vez tienes razón y Ron es el amor de tu vida, aquél con quien vas a compartir tu vida para siempre pero… ¿Y si no es así?- Replicó Ginny mientras los tres entraban en el Gran Comedor y se perdían de vista.

¿Así que Granger ya no era feliz con aquella comadreja pobretona? Una cálida oleada de felicidad lo invadió mientras se debatía seriamente entre bailar o cantar de alegría.

Caminó rumbo a la Biblioteca, pues Slughorn le había dejado una redacción de cincuenta centímetros para mañana a primera hora y si no la acababa, tal vez reprobaría pociones. Y él quería ser alguien en el ministerio, aunque después de cómo habían acabado sus padres tan mal influenciados después de que El Señor Tenebroso murió que ya no sabía qué hacer de su vida.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, encontró a Ron sentado en una esquina con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y el pergamino en blanco, aparentemente había estado llorando porque tenía la nariz roja y las orejas moradas. Sonrió burlonamente venciendo el impulso de irse a burlar de él y se sentó en otra mesa alejada. Dispersó sus libros y comenzó a leer su redacción para Slughorn. No entendía la diferencia entre acónito, luparia, siempre viva y tila…¿O era Acónito con Luparia y Siempre viva para combatir los efectos de la Tila en una poción multijugos? Todo le daba vueltas, se mareaba fácilmente y tenía ganas de salir al sol adormir lo que el sueño con Granger no lo dejó.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una Melena Castaña se asomó, y con paso decidido la chica se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo Sentarme?- Preguntó con Voz rígida

-Claro Granger, visto que no hay más lugares, puedes sentarte, así les ahorraré a los demás tener que soportarte.- Contestó Draco haciendo a un lado sus libros y ordenándolos en pila.

- ¿Los ordenas por materia o por aburridas?- Preguntó Hermione Con interés mirando la montaña de libros en perfecto equilibrio.

-Por Tiempo de entrega que es lo mismo a aburrida y necesidad- Contestó mientras se intentaba concentrar en las pociones de mortencia y hortensia.

Cuando la chica comenzó a trabajar en su pergamino, Draco la miró con detenimiento. Cada día se volvía más linda, el cabello antes alborotado ahora caía en formas lindas y suaves, era castaño y un poco más largo que siempre, además habían quedado atrás los rasgos redondos de niña y sus ojos irradiaban una dulzura y valentía pura. Tenía la piel blanca y tersa, quiso levantar la mano y tocar su mejilla, recorrer una a una las pecas de su nariz pequeña y perfecta e ir bajando la mano por su cuello fresco y llegar al nacimiento de su blusa blaca…

-¿Qué ves Malfoy?- Preguntó la chica mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Intento Copiar tu redacción- Contestó rápidamente Draco fingiendo mirar el pergamino tan pulcro de él.

-Pues sinceramente no creo que la aplicación del automóvil en la edad moderna de estudios muggles te sirva en pociones avanzadas.- Dijo la castaña con frialdad mientras le arrojaba un pergamino a la cara- Tal vez pociones te sirva.

Draco sorprendido la miró y sonrió de lado.- Gracias- Murmuró.- Te debo una, Hermione…-susurró

-Granger, si no te molesta, no intimemos tanto- Agregó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

A unas mesas de ahí, Ron miraba la escena con cara de querer vomitar, y aún estaba verdoso cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor desierta y vio a Harry besando a Ginny en el cuello, pero no le importó que además de eso, él tuviera el pantalón desabrochado. Sólo se le ocurrió gritar.- ¡Hermione Granger está coqueteando con Draco Malfoy!- Y se desmoronó en el sofá más cercano mientras Ginny y Harry intercambiaban miradas.

-¿Entonces Granger, puedes volver a explicarme la tabla alfanumérica de Runas?- Era pasada la media noche y Draco y Hermione se encontraban sentados en un aula vacía, pues la bibliotecaria los había corrido a las nueve.- Es que no me entra que cinco y siete te puedan dar trece…

-¡Doce Malfoy! ¡Doce Malfoy!- Repitió Hermione riendo.

-¿Sabes qué? Te propongo una cosa, déjame invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla, estoy harto de la escuela, de la piedra fría de mi sala común y de ésta aula polvorienta.

-Lo siento Malfoy, voy a dormir un poco…Estoy tan cansada…-Hermione Bostezó. Y salió despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Espera!- Casi gritó el chico cuando ella salía- te lo suplico Granger, doce veces más explícame y ya.- Sonrió de lado y casi estuvo seguro que un brillo fugaz apareció en sus ojos cafés.-Es que no me entra.

-Solo un poco más, y me marcho Malfoy.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Draco entró en la sala común de Slytherin, feliz por vez primera en meses y antes de acostarse, agotado de tanto estudiar, miró las estrellas y cerró los ojos con las cortinas de su cama abierta.

-Y bien chicos, hoy veremos de nuevo las leyes de Golpalott pero de forma aritmética. Así que saquen sus tablas y el libro de pociones.- Dijo Slughorn mientras se paseaba entre los alumnos.

Hermione estaba sentada dos asientos más lejos de Malfoy buscando su mirada, desde que entraron a séptimo, la actitud de él había cambiado, era amable y tranquilo, casi no se metía en problemas y sus notas habían subido considerablemente. Entonces lo miró con detenimiento. Tenía el cabello rubio peinado con esmero, la túnica negra y pulcra y los zapatos boleados y brillantes, sus ojos eran grises pero últimamente brillantes. Entonces la miró y sonrió, levantando los pulgares. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero una sonrisa secreta cruzó sus labios.

-Acabé- dijo Draco cinco minutos después. Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sin poder reprimirse fue a ver el trabajo del rubio.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Preguntó

-Con números, Granger, y una pluma- Le dijo Sonriendo.- Si quieres te presto una. Puede que te salga bien.

Hermione regresó a su lugar enojada, le había bastado una mirada para comprender que la había embustido, la tabla era diferente a la que ella le había enseñado y mucho más fácil. Temblando de ira comenzó a trabajar, pero entonces sintió algo que le arañaba suavemente la pierna y cuando miró hacia abajo, una hoja convertida en gato muy parecido a Crookshanks la miraba.

-_Lo siento Hermione, Granger para no intimar...pero es que tu método me aburre...cena en Hogsmeade a las seis¿? te espero en la puerta de roble ._

_PD,_

_3,4,8,10,983,109...Las respuestas por si te checan...cruza LOS NUMEROS._

_ Malfoy-_

Hermione sonrió sin importarle que Ron o Harry la mirasen de reojo y dio una fuerte cabezeada que sólo Draco supoque era_ un sí, hasta las seis._

_comenten !!!!gracias por su apoyooo!!!!_

_saludos!!!!_


End file.
